


Carefully

by Katherine



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Dogs, Ear-cleaning, Gen, Perry as dog-boy, Set during The Hills Have Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Perry looked carefully over the ears of each mastiff in the pack. Partway through this self-imposed task, for verisimilitude, he checked Larral's ears as well.





	Carefully

Perry looked carefully over the ears of each mastiff in the pack. Partway through this self-imposed task, for verisimilitude, he checked Larral's ears as well, lightly touching the fur that fringed the inner sides.

 _:That tickles,:_ Larral complained, but held still. A _kyree_ was of course perfectly capable of looking after itself in such details. But a dog, even one as well-trained as Larral was passing as, would not. So Perry was careful to act as a conscientious dog-boy.

Perry had obtained some clean rags and vinegar from the cook. He hadn't had to break his protective attitude of being dull-witted for that; pointing and saying a decided "Dog-boy needs" had sufficed.

Now, he barely touched Larral's ears with the dry cloth. He would give the mastiffs a more thorough treatment, the inside surfaces of their ears wiped down with vinegar. Perry had to keep up his disguise, and learn, and look after the dogs (and the _kyree_ passing as a dog) while doing so.


End file.
